1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector, a control method of the projector, and a program.
2. Related Art
A projector that performs geometric correction processing for deforming a projected image is known. As a typical example of the geometric correction processing, trapezoidal distortion correction (keystone correction) is known (for example, see JP-A-2008-92012). In the projector of PTL 1, geometric correction is performed in accordance with the movement of a correction point when an operation is performed by a remote controller such that a plurality of correction points set in the projected image are moved.
In a case where the geometric correction is performed, as a method of instructing a method of correction, similar to the correction point used in PTL 1, a method for performing an operation of moving a representative point is general. However, a work for instructing a movement distance or movement direction of the representative point one by one requires time and effort. For example, in a case where a projection surface on which an image is projected by the projector is curved and distortion of the projected image due to the curvature of the projection surface is corrected, it is necessary to move the representative point in consideration of a state of complex distortion. Therefore, a method for simply designating a method of the geometric correction by a more intuitive operation is required.
An object of the invention made in view of the circumstances described above is to designate the method of the geometric correction by an intuitive and simple operation, with respect to the projected image of the projector.